Love ‘til it hurts no more
by ishangchan
Summary: When love hurts, love more. When love hurts more, love even more. And when love hurts even more, love 'til it hurts no more" SasuSaku. ONE-SHOT.


A/N: I didn't write for a long time. so here's a new story. I just felt like writing it. Enjoy this one-shot. 

Pairing: SasuSaku.

Oh yeah. I DON'T OWN NARUTO. :D

* * *

"**Love 'til it hurts no more**_**"**_

I thought he was Mr. Right. I thought this would last. I thought he was the one. But he's not Mr. Right, this didn't last, and he was not the one.

He broke my heart. Maybe I broke his too, I don't know. What I know is it hurts, it hurts a lot. I have tried talking to him but he's not responding, and this just broke my heart even more.

Haha. I remembered a quote: "_**When love hurts, love more. When love hurts more, love even more. And when love hurts even more, love 'til it hurts no more**_." Okay. So I'm getting to the 'love 'til it hurts no more' part. Maybe, in a few weeks, it hurts no more, maybe…

I don't know what went wrong. We were happy. We had misunderstandings but we fixed it. We're okay, or so I thought. After the summer vacation, he ignored me. After almost a month of not seeing each other and not communicating (he didn't answer my calls and didn't reply to my text messages), he ignores me. And yes, **it hurts**.

But I didn't give up. I didn't want to give up, though I told my friends I would. I didn't know what his problem was, so I held on to my feelings and to him. **I loved him more**.

He talked to me again after a few days. I didn't ask why he ignored me. I figured that it would just hurt if I heard his answer. So we were okay again.

It was almost my special day. I asked him if he knew my birthday. Ouch, he didn't. It didn't hurt that much, I was more of annoyed than hurt. I wanted to ignore him the next day, but I couldn't. Then he surprised me with a teddy bear. "Happy birthday," he greeted. "You thought I didn't know," he added smugly. I just smiled.

I was really happy that day. In fact, that was my happiest birthday so far.

A few days after, I noticed there was something wrong. It's as if something has changed between us, though I'm not sure what it is. We had a lot of free time together, but he's not coming anywhere near me. So I went to him, I didn't want to waste the opportunity. This set-up continued for days.

So I told myself "I won't talk to him unless he talks to me first." When I told Ino and Shikamaru about it, they agreed with me. "Is he gay? Why are you always the first one to come? He's the boy so he should me the one trying to win your attention," Shikamaru said.

"Don't worry forehead. We'll try talking to him. Just ignore him for a while and let's see how that affects him," Ino said.

I followed what Ino pig said. Sadly, it has no effect on him. He just stares at me, that's all.

It was hard for me so again, I'm the one first who came to him and tried starting a conversation.

I opened up to Naruto. I told him how I felt. But he was not taking me seriously; he just kept on teasing me.

This whole 'I'll ignore you until you talk to me first' set-up is getting harder for me each day. '_What the hell is his problem?! Why isn't he talking to me? Before, he's always the first one to come to me. What is wrong with him now?_' I thought.

Then I asked for a sign. His dismissal is earlier than mine. So if he waits for me, I'll talk to him. If he doesn't, then I guess it's over.

Shikamaru talked to him. "Why don't you talk to her? You know what, grab this chance and talk to her. Who knows, you might lose her. And when she's gone, it's over. It's now or never Sasuke." I'm watching them. Sasuke kun is not responding. Shikamaru just kept on talking.

I asked Shikamaru how their conversation went. "Tsk. He didn't react. Whatever I say doesn't affect him," Shikamaru replied. Ouch. It hurts, **it hurts more**. Not saying anything is like saying 'so what'. That's how it seemed to me. So he doesn't care about me anymore? Is that it?

Dismissal time. So he's there, waiting. '_It's the sign!_' I thought. I didn't exactly start the conversation; I don't think it's a conversation at all. I was teasing him playfully, and he smiles. Somehow I don't feel comfortable talking to him. He just seems so distant, so cold. Really, I can tell, something has change.

I was seating beside him, waiting for him to talk. But I didn't hear even a single word from him.

'_Ugh. I hate him. I'm done waiting for him. This is not worth it. I hate him, I hate him!_' I thought. I could say 'I hate him' all day. But is that how I really felt? No, I don't think so. The more I say that I hate him, the more I just feel that I love him. What's wrong with me?! Am I that desperate? Oh Gosh.

I didn't give up. I really wanted to talk to him, to sort things out. I want to know what's going on, what the hell his problem is. I deserve to know, because he left me hanging, and I keep on holding on. And so I know, **I loved him even more**. Yes, it's stupid, I know that. But I can't help it. This stupid girl is falling even more in love with a stupid guy who just keeps on breaking her stupid heart.

I called him. Wow. He answered it. But he's not talking. All I heard was 'hello'. Then that's it. I keep on 'hello'-ing to him, each hello sounding more annoyed. I realized it was pointless, so I hung up.

I went online in YM just to have someone to talk to. Naruto is online…so is Sasuke kun. I PM-ed Sasuke kun first - _Are you really not going to talk to me? _And just as I expected…no reply.

So I PM-ed Naruto – _Ugh! Naruto! Wtf?!!!! He's just toying wid me. I called him but he's not talking. Ugh! *insert angry emoticon here*_

Naruto_: Let him be. It's his lost_.

Sakura: _ya know wat, ur ryt._

Naruto: _I askd sasuke wat he'll do wid u. he said he's not sure. he's confused_.

OUCH. So this is how the 'love hurts even more' stage feels. Hell. **It really hurts even more**. So now I know what has changed – he's no longer sure of how he feels about me. Ouch. Ouch. Ouch. He should've said from the start, so I had the chance to stop my stupid heart from falling for him even more.

All this time, I've done nothing but to keep on holding on. I've thought about giving up, but I didn't. But I know when to give up, and I think this is the right time. He's been sending me signs that he no longer feels the same way as he did before, but I was too dense to notice it. No, scratch that. I'm refusing to notice it, I'm in denial. Geez, really, really, such a stupid girl.

Now…I'm letting go. There's no point in holding on, or maybe there is, since he only said he's not sure. It's not exactly a 'NO'. But still, I'm going to learn to move on, so that when the time comes he actually said 'NO' it doesn't hurt that much… or may it won't hurt anymore.

I know that one day… **I'll be able to love him until it hurts no more**.

* * *

Leave a review please. Thanks. :D


End file.
